


Sworn Enemy?

by akaashimia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1st POV, 835 words, Ball, Connie is mentioned, Dancing, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren is a Prince, F/M, Howl's Moving Castle, Merry-go-round of life, Oneshot, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, connie is also a prince, do what you want, enemies to lovers?, first story pog, have fun?, how do you tag?, i did this because i saw a tiktok, i watched s4 ep8 that's why sasha is here, idk if I spelt that right, it's like medievl times, it's very short, no beta we fall like the walls, of eren with like a waltz song on the background and i was inspired, sasha is also a princess, uh, waltz, we're all royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashimia/pseuds/akaashimia
Summary: “Come now, your highness, I was sure this was your favorite waltz?” with a pull at the wrapped arm, which he so graciously offered, he led me to the center of the ballroom, where the dances were taking place. “I never expected for you to be the one to ask me for a dance, what are you up to?” I questioned as we started to waltz, feet swaying in a way only a royal knew how to. “What ever do you mean?” the soft sounds of Merry-Go-Round of Life distracted me momentarily, the beautiful melody leading my body, “you know what I mean, Prince Eren.”is this a paragraph? yes, yes it is ;)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sworn Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> play merry-go-round of life for some extra spice! happy reading

“Oh, so am i just supposed to believe everything that comes out of your mouth?” I sneered jokingly, Sasha laughing softly so as to not disturb the guests. “You should, anyways, where’s your kitchen? I’m hungry for some meat,” her mouth watered, as her hands slightly copied the movements of the star of the dancefloor. “It’s really no fair that she gets to dance with the handsomest prince,” I giggled quietly, “yes, well, what did you expect from my perfectly perfect sister.” We conversed for a while, hoping to dance with a handsome fellow or two. 

“Excuse me, may i have this dance, your highness?” I turned to look at the speaker, a smile deepening into a frown, “didn’t know they let the rats in,” I remarked, eyes narrowing at Prince Eren, to which he smirked slightly. “Oh dear, if that were so, then why are you here?” Sasha laughed, knowing how much of a rivalry we had. “If i may, Princess Sasha, it’ll only be one dance,” he promised sincerely, “knock yourself out, Prince Connie has just left her royal highness.” with confidence in her step, she made her way over to him, always being told off for not following proper mannerism but not caring enough.

“Come now, your highness, I was sure this was your favorite waltz?” with a pull at the wrapped arm, which he so graciously offered, he led me to the center of the ballroom, where the dances were taking place. “I never expected for you to be the one to ask me for a dance, what are you up to?” I questioned as we started to waltz, feet swaying in a way only a royal knew how to. “What ever do you mean?” the soft sounds of Merry-Go-Round of Life distracted me momentarily, the beautiful melody leading my body, “you know what i mean, Prince Eren.”

“If not for our noticeable hatred for each other, we would’ve been the prize wanting, would we not?” i nodded ever so slightly, “enough said, what are you meaning?” with a last turn of my feet, he pulled me in, “a marriage proposal, between you and i.” i had never been more glad that the song was over, “that’s absurd, father knows how much you and i do not get along, why would he-” he cut me off, leading me to the balcony with no occupants, “simple, i’m not sure if you’ve noticed the tension between Wall Rose and Wall Sina? A marriage move is the only way for everyone to stop the unnecessary fighting without gathering even more fighting.” I nodded, glancing at the bright, blue moon in front of me.

“If there really is no other way, then what of us? You are my sworn enemy, you have been since we were 5 and you tore my doll apart, how are we suddenly to marry?” his eyes softened as i turned to look at him, those beautifully annoying teal eyes that withheld so many things. “I have no idea, your highness.” I shuddered at the cool wind, eyes shut tightly as I tried to think of any other solution. A black, hooded cloak wrapped around my shoulder, the fine and warm material smelt entirely of the person besides me. It was longer than me and almost made me look like a wretched witch, “would it really be that bad?” he asked, hair that was once pulled into a knot behind his head now entirely loose as he let it wave in the air, the silver crown upon his head now in his hands as he looked at it closely. The black and red accented tunic he wore underneath showed of the years of knight training, of protecting his home.

“I don’t know, it seems as if though I'm looking at you as an entirely different person,” my eyes locked on his lips, delicate and pink, almost like a dessert from my favorite bakery in town. “It’s been 14 years since i tore your doll, is that not enough time for us to connect, like how we were before, when we were kids?” his crown was now back on his head, hands reaching for my face as he softly leaned in closer to me, our foreheads touching. The only light apparent was that of the moon, nearly the size of the horizon, “maybe if you begged for forgiveness,” he sighed contently, a smile on his face as one overtook my own, “you would like that wouldn’t you?”

And so we both leaned in, slowly and dramatically, years of a rivalry gone in a matter of seconds, “well then, your highness, a marriage seems to be in order,” i giggled softly, enjoying the way his arms wrapped around my body, how he grumbled when his chin hit my golden crown, how content and utterly confused as to why we had been fighting for so long only to end up like this, in each others arms, staring into the moonlit night. “It seems so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! leave a comment or a kudos, they really help out. oh and leave me some constructive criticism, i really like it. sorry it was so short but i did this in like 10 minutes at 6 am. peace


End file.
